ratchetfuturefandomcom-20200213-history
XJ0461
'XJ0461 '(a.k.a./Universal Name: Clank) was born October 26. He is an XJ Robot, capable of basic social communication, also having the ability to be ignored by automated robotic commandos, and the ability to assist a passenger on a ship. As most ships requier robotic assistance. His father, is a Zoni, and the Zoni leader named Orvus. No one is sure of his robotic name, but his U.N. is Orvus. He is Ratchet's long time companion/sidekick often reminds him of simple things. He was born on the Robot factory, on the planet Quartu (this may suggest that Ratchet is several years older than him), Clank's robotic name, as noticed before is: XJ0461 Clank's Serial number is: B5429671. His favorite number is Eighty-three billion four point seven (8300000004.7) His favorite color is Green, Clank weighs about 17lbs, and is only 2ft tall. History ''Early Life'' XJ-0461 (Ex-jay Owe four sixty-one) otherwise known as Clank. He was born in the Great Clock constructed at the exact center of the OmniVerse. He was then transported to a robo-factory somewhere in the Solana Galaxy (specifically: Planet Quartu). There he met Clank. Biography ''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'' : main page: Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (ToD) The series' next generation installment began with Clank at Ratchet's side, helping him with a new high speed vehicle on Planet Kerwan. Captain Qwark then contacted the duo and told them about heavily armed robotic commandos attacking the Planetary Defense Center. At the Defense Centre, attacking Drophyd walkers' sensors identified Ratchet as a Lombax and Clank as a toaster. After being taken on the high-jacked Emperor Tachyon's ship to the Polaris System, Clank met a race of interdimensional aliens called the Zoni that only he could see. Ratchet discounted Clank's mentioning of invisible aliens believeing he had been damaged in the crash landing on Cobalia. He suggested that Clank should see Big Al after their adventure was over. Throughout their travels in the Polaris Galaxy, the Zoni granted Clank with more devices to help Ratchet on his quest such as the Geolaser and Robo-wings. When Clank was sent off to venture without Ratchet in smaller places, the Zoni also showed up to help him, similar to that of the Gadgebots from past games. Clank also gained the ability to slow time and could command the Zoni to manipulate' their surroundings to help Clank progress, levitate Clank to glide across gaps and energize machinery. The Zoni also gave Clank visions of the future which allowed him to have knowledge of the Cragmite return and prevent Talwyn Apogee from perishing in Zordoom Prison. The Zoni would usually refer to Clank as "sire" or "chosen one". After Ratchet had defeated Emperor Tachyon and destroyed the Dimensionator and saved the galaxy once more, the Zoni suddenly appeared, visible to all. The suddenly placed Clank in a strange energy field and began to take him away. Despite Ratchet's best efforts to save him, Clank disappeared through an interdimensional portal to parts unknown. Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty : Main article: Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty Clank only made two quick appearance as a cameo. 1) Clank quickly appeared after Ratchet was washed up. 2) At the end of the game Clank quickly made an appearance accompaning the Zoni. Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time : Main article: Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time After parts of the Great Clock was destroyed by Nefarious and his machinery, Clank woke up after being suspended inside the facility for over a year. The robot tried to escape from Nefarious's clutches but was immobilized before he could do so. When Clank woke again, he had been reactivated by a robot named Sigmund (Siggy), the Junior Caretaker of the Great Clock. Clank learned of his location from Sigmund and traveled with him around the Great Clock. Clank would eventually enter a Mnemonic Chamber which would allow him to enter his own sub-conscious. Here, Clank learned he had a father named Orvus and that he had become the Senior Caretaker of the Great Clock and had "inherited" the facility from Orvus. Clank was given a Chronoscepter by Orvus, allowing him to manipulate time in order to overcome the various obstacles in his path. The Chronoscepter also functions as a weapon and can be used to fix broken objects throughout the Great Clock. Clank would then travel around the Great Clock with Sigmund, fixing time anomalies of various planets before learning that Orvus left for Dr. Nefarious's outpost on Zanifar and did not return. During the use of a mnemonic chamber, Clank encountered the Plumber, who advised him not to "risk any more than 6 minutes". Ratchet then contacted Clank shortly after using an Obsidian Eye and was told to use a time portal on Zanifar to save Orvus. Clank and Sigmund then made their way to the Orvus Chamber, a room which acted like the main control room for the Great Clock. He watched a message left by Orvus warning that misuse of the Clock would tear apart reality. However, before Clank could watch the rest of the message, he was captured by Lawrence, who serves as a butler to Nefarious, and placed in custody of the Valkyries. Ratchet and Alister Azimuth battled the Valkyries at their Citadel on planet Vapedia and set Clank free. After being re-united with Ratchet, Clank learned that Orvus had disappeared from Nefarious's clutches and that he couldn't do anything to save him. Thanking Ratchet for trying anyway, Clank managed to persuade him not to use the Clock to save the Lombaxes with Azimuth, fearing it would be a repeat of the incident with the Dimensionator. Clank then traveled with Ratchet to Nefarious's station where they engaged Doctor Nefarious and Lawrence in combat. The duo was victorious and were narrowly saved from death themselves by Azimuth. Back on the Great Clock, Clank said that he needed to stay at the facility as it was what he was built for. Ratchet reluctantly agreed and started to walk Clank in. Azimuth, outraged at Ratchet's unwillingness to turn back time, suddenly snapped and sent an energy blast from his wrench at Ratchet. Clank could do nothing as he watched his best friend die. Clank managed to avoid similar attacks from Azimuth, race to the Orvus Chamber, and seal the room off from the General. Clank then remembered the Plumber's advice, realizing it was crucial advice about reversing the flow of time. Breaking Orvus's rule on not using the Clock as a time machine, Clank initiated a time shift to reverse time for 6 minutes. Watching the energy slowly flow into the Universe, he barely manages to push Ratchet to the ground as the energy blast shoots overhead. He then helps Ratchet defeat Azimuth in a final battle while the Orvus Chamber falls apart around them. After Azimuth sacrificed himself to repair the damage to the Clock, Clank bid a forlorn farewell to Ratchet as the Lombax sadly walked away forever. Clank, however, realized that finding his own family didn't mean that he could abandon Ratchet. As a recording of Orvus advised Clank to do what is meaningful to him, Clank promoted Sigmund to Senior Caretaker of the Clock by giving him the Chronoscepter and then chased after Ratchet, making it into Aphelion, Ratchet's spacecraft, just before the canopy closed. The two heroes then blasted off together into the stars for another adventure. Physical ''Height'' XJ-0461's height cannot be counted officially. It could only be estimated in full form; about two feet. 2lbs. ''Weight'' XJ0461 weighs 17lbs, considering Insomniac's news. ''Species'' Clank appears to be a small robot. He is infact, a Cyebernetic Zoni, also known as an XJ Robot. ''Armor'' Due to XJ's cybernetic form, he is made of metal, suggesting he has armor covering everywhere, but is weak. His health count is only to Cinkos (5) ''Gadget's and other items...'' Clank has the Hydro-pack attached to his spine, enabling Ratchet to swim up to speeds of 10 mph. He is also equipped with the Heli-pack, a mini-Helicopter (thus "heli"), coming from his head, and limbs. He also has the Thruster-pack, which is very simaller to the scifi Jet-pack. The Zoni were also able to give him the Robo-wings, which are Cicada-like wings enable Ratchet to fly wherever he wants, until Gate-drones guard Ratchet the other way. He also has a Geolaser that the Zoni gave him. Which is a satelite pointing to weak sections of stone wall, for a laser to cut through it leading to a special passage. *Hydro-pack *Helipack *Thruster Pack *Robo-wings *Geolaser Sources and External Links /Special? Sources and External Links needed. /b;/﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters